A New Me
by DaRkGaLaXy211
Summary: Serena is not the lazy crybaby you thought she was. A SD story.
1. chap 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Lalalalaladodododod… yea so this is the fanfic I made!!:

It was 7:00am on a Saturday morning. The temperature was a little hot but it was nice outside where the birds sang and the flowers were at its full bloom. A 16-year-old girl named Serena Hope was jogging for 20 minutes and on her 3rd mile. She was wearing a pair of black running shorts and only a white sports bra. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. She was sweating and kept her breathing patterns the same as she ran. She was about to turn around the corner when she bumped into someone. Before she could fall and hit the cement ground, two strong arms caught her around her waist. Her blue-sky eyes stared at a pair of midnight eyes. Then she realized who it was.

"Ew let go of me!" said Serena. It was none other that the 19 year old Darien Shields who himself was jogging. He only had black running shorts on with no shirt! Serena stared in awe. His body was like it was sculpted and was a God himself. He had muscles that were well toned and abs that were well defined. He was tan and sweating himself. His jet-black hair was of course a little messy but fit him well.

"Gladly," said Darien. With that he let go of her. Darien was looking at Serna admiring her body as well. She too was toned everywhere and had abs that were defined too. He glanced at her breast that were perfectly formed and sweat dripping in the middle.

"What are you doing Meatball Head?" asked a surprised Darien always thinking that Serena was lazy.

"What do you mean what am I doing? Isn't it obvious that I'm jogging?! Said Serena who was mad about the meatball head comment.

"Why?" was all Darien said.

"What? What do you mean why? Because I can and because volleyball tryouts are coming up too! Said Serena who was mad at his question. 'What does he mean why?' thought Serena. 'Wow he does look so… so sexy! Did I just say that in my head?'

"Since when do you play volleyball?" asked Darien.

"Since forever, but I never really tried out," said Serena.

"Well Serena I love to stay and chat, but I have to get to work," said Darien. He started to jog but stopped after taking two steps. "Oh yea hey Serena, stay sexy aight?" Darien said with a wink and started to jog again with a smirk on his face.

"WHAT?" screamed Serena with confusion upon her face and standing there until she saw him out of sight.


	2. chap 2

After her encounter with Darien, she finished her jog and went back into her house. It was 8:00. She went into her bathroom to take a nice warm shower. After that she went into her room where she got dressed.  
  
"Hey Luna," said Serena. Luna yawns.  
  
"Hi Serena. How you holdin up? Asked Luna.  
  
"I'm fine...."said Serena. And with that Luna goes back to sleep.  
  
She wore her black independent shirt with a star chain necklace she bought from pac-sun and jean shorts with a white belt. After drying her hair, she put her hair up into a messy bun and applied black eyeliner and mascara with some blush in her cheeks. She called her best friend Mina to tell her she was ready to go to the temple. Lucky for Mina that she has a license. Mina pulled up in front of Serena's house in an orange-goldish corvette with the top down. BEEPPPP!!!! She watched Serena as she came out her house and stepped into the car. They both hugged each other since they haven't seen each other for the summer and school was starting tomorrow. She started to drive to the temple.  
  
"What's up girl?" asked Mina who was happy to see her friend.  
  
"Just got back from California," said Serena. "I had so much fun with surfing, goin to the beach, partying, etc." Serena didn't want to mention about a guy she hooked up with. Serena did change over the summer, but she wouldn't tell anyone and only her cat Luna knew why.  
  
"How 'bout you?" asked Serena.  
  
"Same old, same old. Hanging out with our friends and making new ones," said Mina with a sigh. "Well then we're here!" They both got out of the car and started to walk up the stairs, which took forever. When they finally reached the top, Mina was tired and sweating.  
  
"Damn! What a workout!" Mina said. Mina looked shocked when she saw that Serena didn't even break a sweat. They continued on to the temple. As they entered the temple, Serena saw three of her other best friends and hugged them all. They all talked for hours. They all talked about their vacation trips, laughed, ate, joke, watched movies and basically joined each other's company.  
  
"Hey you guys. Lets all go to this party that I got invited to. They said I can invite as many people I want tonight," said Rei.  
  
"I'm not sure if that's a wise idea, dealing with youma and all that," Amy said.  
  
"Oh c'mon Amy, lighten up and have some fun. If there are any youma, we'll dust them," said Lita making some punching gestures.

"So what about it guys?" asked Rei.  
  
"Ok!" They all said except Serena who was lost in her own thoughts.  
  
"How about it Serena?" asked Mina. "Serena.... Earth to Serena!"  
  
"Yea, I'm sorry. what?" asked Serena.  
  
"Um party?" asked Rei.  
  
"O yea! Hell yea!" said Serena.  
  
"Then it's all settled! We go partying tonite!" said Lita.  
  
"What time is the party?" Mina asked.  
  
"It starts at 8:00 pm," said Rei. It was already 6:00.  
  
"Wow time goes by really fast when you have fun, said Serena.  
  
"But we're going to have some real fun!!! Gonna flirt with some guys and other stuff...... Haha!," Mina said with a wink.  
  
"We all should get ready then," said Amy.

* * *

Darien had fun teasing Serena. After his morning jog, he went to his apartment and took a shower himself. He got out of the shower and began to dry himself. He put on a black shirt and baggy jeans. He began to eat his breakfast, which contained cereal, toast with jam, and orange juice. It was 9:00 am and he got out of his apartment and down the elevator. He got in his black motorcycle with his helmet on and was off to his part time job, since he was still in college.  
  
He pulled over in front of a garage where they repair cars, motorcycles, and sell parts too. He opened the garage and went in. A guy was already under a car with grease on him and had his tools all lain up on the floor.  
  
"Hey Greg," Darien said as he walked in.  
  
"Hey Darien," Greg said as he pulled out from the car. "What's up dude?  
  
"Just thinking." Darien helped with repairing the bikes and selling the parts.  
  
"About fucking a particular girl?" Greg said with a laugh.  
  
"Shut up fool." Darien took a rag and threw it at him. Greg caught it and started to wipe the grease of his fingers and hands.  
  
"Well she not bad looking if you ask me," said Greg.  
  
"Yea I know." Darien started to rub the back of his neck and let out a sigh.  
  
"Where's Ken and Chad?"  
  
"They're still away for the summer and both coming back tomorrow." Said Greg.  
  
"Those brothers are lazy asses and have been slacking off. All they do is party and get laid.... Not like it's a bad thing but we need to make money and need their help," said Darien with a sigh.  
  
"Guess it's just you and me. You need to get started and we have to finish all these," Greg said referring about the cars and motorcycles. And with that all said they worked on for 6 hours.  
  
"Wow we finished," said Darien.  
  
"Actually I have one more car to work on, but I'll do it tomorrow," said Greg. They both went out and locked the garage.  
  
"There's this party tonight you want to go? Asked Greg.  
  
"Beer and chicks? You know I'm there," said Darien.  
  
"8:00 pm. at 88 moonearth lane."  
  
"Aight see you there." At the party:

* * *

At the party:The five girls went into the house. The music was loud. Everyone was dancing, drinking, making out, which usually turned into sex, and what not. Amy was wearing an off the shoulder blue shirt with a white knee length skirt with blue sandals. Lita was wearing a green tank top that showed a little of her belly and low-rise jeans with her hair down. Rei was wearing a red tube top with black leather pants and red boots. Mina was wearing an orange halter-top with a jean skirt and orange pumps. Serena was wearing a pink spaghetti strapped tank top and a white mini skirt with white thong sandals that had straps that wrap around her smooth legs and that stopped right below her knees and her hair straight with some curls in it and had her hair on one side of her shoulder. They all began to split up. Mina and Lita were both occupied with four guys surrounding them. Rei was dancing with some guy. Amy was busy talking to Greg. Serena was over at the table and was drinking some beer.  
  
"Hey meatball head," someone said into her ear that of course gave her the shivers but tried not to show it. She turned around only to find the arrogant Darien but she had to look up because he was taller than her.  
  
"What do you want?" snapped Serena.  
  
"Just you," he said.  
  
"Darien if you're going to joke around like you did last time I swear that I will- Serena didn't finish her sentence and was staring at something.  
  
"Will what?" he asked and noticed that she was staring at a particular guy talking to this girl. 'Why does she look so sad?' Darien thought. He saw the look in her eyes like windows and into her soul. He could see that hurt that was upon her face.  
  
"Darien can I borrow you for a second?" Serena asked. Before he could answer she grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him towards a sofa chair and pushed him down in it. She placed herself between his legs in a straddle position with her hands on his shoulders. She lowered her head and placed her lips on his.

* * *

Yea so um I don't really know much about cars and motorcycles... just wanted to make Darien sound cool. Hehe!!! So tell me what you guys think so far..... 


End file.
